1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pot for cooking sauce, stew, chili or thick soups on a stove, in general, and to one which could be used for frying as well. More particularly, it relates to a pot whose contents do not have to be stirred to prevent burning, regardless of how hot the flame or burner may be.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, “high-end” cooking pots usually have a copper or aluminum bottom so as to disperse and spread the heat of an open flame or burner evenly across their contents. However, as experience has shown, one must continue to stir the ingredients every 10-15 minutes or so—even when simmering, otherwise the ingredients tend to burn, distributing the “burnt” flavor throughout. Were this not bad enough, a burnt cake residue is frequently left on the inside of the pot, which then has to be thereafter scraped clean.